


Improvements

by zarabithia



Series: Steve/Bucky Six Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a lot of suggestions, but Steve likes to keep things simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "hand-holding."

To say that the Avengers were surprised to discover that Captain America liked men as well as women would have been an understatement. 

In the words of Tony, "You're from a period that prized old-fashioned bullshit in every area, including sexuality. Why shouldn't we be surprised?" 

Though Natasha, Clint, and Bruce had winced at Tony's phrasing, they hadn't exactly jumped into correct him. 

Only Thor had not been surprised, because, "On Asgard, warriors bed other warriors. It is common and accepted."

By the time that Bucky was found and had recovered from his time as Winter Soldier, Steve's sexuality was also common knowledge and accepted amongst his fellow Avengers. Their shock had been replaced with an overwhelming desire to be ... helpful.

Their romance suggestions poured in, everything from nightclubs to ideal caterers for the wedding (the look on Bucky's face when Bruce suggested that was never not going to be priceless.) 

Maybe one day, Steve would take them up on all of their offers - including the wedding.

But in the meantime, Steve was going to take his own sweet time getting used to the feeling of being able to walk down the street holding Bucky's hand. That - along with the fact that he'd been given his best friend back - was the 21st century improvement that Steve treasured most.


End file.
